It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare
by bite-me62
Summary: This is the sequel to Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day. Bella gets changed into a vampire, but is that really what she wanted? How does Edward react to the new Bella?
1. Day 1

It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Ok, this is the sequel to Truth or Dare on a Lazy Day. You might want to read the first one before you read this, however, if you do not want to, this just picks up when Edward bites Bella. These first three chapters will be short because they represent the 3 days of transformation. Once these chapters are done, the chapters will be much longer! Id this story goes well, there will be another story following this one. Well, review and tell me if you like it!!**

Edward Point of View

The moment I sunk my venom filled teeth into her fragile skin, I regretted it. The pain showed in her eyes and facial expressions and especially, her screams. She convulsed and screamed the whole time.

Carlisle gave her the morphine, but I am only assuming that it didn't work to its full advantage. Alice had to leave the house, it was so unbearable. Her screams echoed in the house.

"At least she only has two more days" Alice said before she left, after dealing with the Volturri. They seemed pleased that their wishes had been fulfilled.

Well, day one down. Two to go.

Bella Point of View

I felt his hot breath on my neck and his razor sharp teeth pierce my skin. The pain began immediately. Carlisle gave me the shot of morphine, but the pain still shot through my body like fire.

At least I only had two more days of this torture.

**The second chapter will either be up later tonight or tomorrow. Promise! So, review?**


	2. Day 2

It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare

**It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare**

_I aint gonna give you all a bunch of bullshit. I was lazy and didn't feel like updating. But I am now. So here is the next couple chapters. _

Chapter 2

Day 2

**Edward Point of View**

The second day has been much more painful. Her screams have etched into my body. I fear she will die before the third day. Carlisle swears against it. Saying it is the venom. Had I known the consequences, I would not have bitten her.

What kind of cruel, sick world is it that a man must kill his one true love? True, I will be alongside her all throughout eternity, but at what price? Once again, I am reminded of the monster I am.

**Bella Point of View**

I am surprised I am able to think at all; to comprehend anything. My body burns and I cant breathe. I think it is day two; I want to ask Edward, but nothing comes out of my mouth but screams.

Well, about half over with the pain. And I will finally be equal to Edward. One more day………


	3. Day 3

It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare

**It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 3**

**Day 3**

**Edward Point of View**

I watch her, lying on the bed, almost lifeless. It breaks my heart of stone to see her this way. It has been almost exactly 3 days. She will be up soon….

**Bella Point of View**

I began to feel the pain weaken. Am I dying? Is this heaven? I suggest I find out.

My mouth feels dry, as if sandpaper. "Edw-" was all I got out before he was at my side.

"Yes me love? How do you feel?"

I just looked at our hands, entwined on my stomach. My skin looked like his, it felt the same. His touch was no longer cold. It was almost warm. I looked up at him. I kissed him roughly. I felt his hands pull me back.

I pouted. "I am not breakable anymore Edward! I am just like you!"

He sighed. "Please do not remind me. I feel horrible about it. And yes, you are right. You are not breakable anymore. Habit I suppose. I will work on it. Now, do you want to see yourself?"

He held up a mirror. I closed my eyes and counted to 3 in my head.

1,2,3…………


	4. She's Got the Looks

It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare

**It Couldn't Stop at Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 4**

**She's Got the Looks**

**Bella Point of View**

1,2,3….open.

I drew a sharp breath. The girl staring back at me was beautiful. My hair was still chocolate brown, but it radiated with shine. It was perfect. My face was flawless; my eyes charcoal black. I couldn't believe it.

"Is this really me? Or is a stupid trick mirror?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled. "Yes. That is you. You are gorgeous."

He kissed my forehead. I ran my hands down my newly chiseled body.

"Would you like to go show everyone?" he asked. "I think Alice will be up here in 3,2,1…."

The door flew open and I found myself getting hugged very tightly by an overexcited pixie vampire.

"Bella! Youaregorgeous! Imeanyouwerebeforebutthiscompletelydifferent! Doyouneedanything? Areyouhungery? Tired? Wellthatsdumbtoaskbecauseyoucantbe!!"

I looked at Edward. "Help?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, I learned the hard way to never interfere with Alice. You will only get hurt. But, are you hungry?"

"Well, I don't know. My throat feels scratchy and dry. Does that mean I am?"

"Yes. That is exactly what that means. What are you in the mood for?"

I thought about this, and a Big Mac, large fry, and a huge chocolate shake is probably the wrong answer.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked. "Cause we both know that I don't know. I am going to guess something bloody?"

He chuckled and pulled me close. We lingered in this position for some time.

"Would you like to hunt with the family?"

"YES YES YES!" screamed a very eager Alice.

I had almost forgotten about her.

"Where's the family?" I asked, a little nervously.

I don't know if I want the whole family to witness my failing attempts to hunt. But I agreed.

And then we ran.

_So the rest of this is completely up to you. Review and tell me what you want. Shorter chapters more often or longer chapters not as often. Up to you guys!_


End file.
